Novels
An index to Star Trek novels. Please read the annotations regarding canon. Star Trek: The Original Series Novelizations Unnumbered Numbered Star Trek: The Next Generation Novelizations Unnumbered Numbered Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Novelizations * Emissary * The Search * The Way of the Warrior * Star Trek: Klingon * Trials and Tribble-ations * Far Beyond the Stars * What You Leave Behind Unnumbered * Warped * Legends of the Ferengi Numbered # Emissary # The Siege # Bloodletter # The Big Game # Fallen Heros # Betrayal # Warchild # Antimatter # Proud Helious # Valhalla # Devil in the Sky # The Laertian Gamble # Station Rage # The Long Night # Objective: Bajor # Time's Enemy # The Heart of the Warrior # Saratoga # The Tempest # Wrath of the Prophets # Trial by Error # Vengeance # The 34th Rule # The Conquered # The Courageous # The Liberated Novels set after the series * The Lives of Dax * Millennium ** The Fall of Terok Nor ** War of the Prophets ** Inferno * A Stitch in Time * Avatar ** Part One ** Part Two * Section 31: Abyss * Gateways #4: Demons of Air and Darkness * Gateways #7: What Lay Beyond - "Horn and Ivory" * Mission Gamma: Twilight * Mission Gamma: This Gray Spirit * Mission Gamma: Cathedral * Mission Gamma: Lesser Evil * Rising Son * Unity Star Trek: Voyager Novelizations *Caretaker *Flashback *Day of Honor *Equinox *Endgame Unnumbered *Mosaic *Pathways *Captain Proton: Defender of the Earth *The Nanotech War Numbered # Caretaker # The Escape # Ragnarok # Violations # Incident at Arbuk # The Murdered Sun # Ghost of a Chance # Cybersong # The Final Fury # Bless the Beasts # The Garden # Chrysalis # The Black Shore # Marooned # Echoes # Seven of Nine # Death of a Neutron Star # Battle Lines # Cloak and Dagger # Ghost Dance # Shadow of Heaven Books set after the Series * Homecoming * The Farther Shore Enterprise / Star Trek: Enterprise Novelizations * Broken Bow * Shockwave * The Expanse Unnumbered * By the Book * What Price Honor? * Surak's Soul * Daedalus Star Trek: New Frontier # House of Cards # Into the Void # The Two-Front War # Endgame # Martyr # Fire on High # The Quiet Place # Dark Allies # Excalibur: Requiem # Excalibur: Renaissance # Excalibur: Restoration # Being Human *Collectors' Edition #1-4 *Captain's Table #5: Once Burned *Double Helix #5: Double or Nothing *Gateways #6: Cold Wars *Gateways #7: What Lay Beyond - "Death After Life" *No Limits *Stone and Anvil *Gods Above Star Trek: Day of Honor Star Trek: Starfleet Corps of Engineers Star Trek: Invasion! *First Strike! *The Soldiers of Fear *Time's Enemy *The Final Fury Star Trek: The Captain's Table Star Trek: The Dominion War # Behind Enemy Lines # Call to Arms # Tunnel through the Stars # Sacrifice of Angels Star Trek: Section 31 * Rogue * Shadow * Cloak * Abyss Star Trek: Gateways # One Small Step # Chainmail # Doors Into Chaos # Demons of Air and Darkness # No Man's Land # Cold Wars # What Lay Beyond Star Trek: The Badlands # Star Trek: The Badlands # Star Trek: The Badlands Star Trek: Dark Passions # Star Trek: Dark Passions # Star Trek: Dark Passions Star Trek: The Brave and the Bold # Star Trek: The Brave and the Bold # Star Trek: The Brave and the Bold Star Trek: Omnibus Editions * Invasion * Day of Honor * The Captain's Table * Star Trek: Odyssey * Millennium * Starfleet: Year One Other adventures * Adventures in Time and Space * New Worlds, New Civilizations * The Klingon Hamlet * Enterprise Logs * Amazing Stories * Strange New Worlds I * Strange New Worlds II * Strange New Worlds III * Strange New Worlds IV * Strange New Worlds V * Strange New Worlds VI